I Exist I Exist I Exist (Dramione)
by cayfish
Summary: M for smut, language, and alcoholic beverages Hermione wants a divorce with Ron. She's 21 now, she deserves a life she deserves to go out and get drunk and party and have friends. who is the man who caresses her hips in the bar, and why is Ron suck and add


Voldemort had been dead for years now. The war had ended and everything was supposedly set right. The trio had split up and had their own lives now. Harry was engaged to Ginny and has been for three years. He had no intention of marrying her, but that was a secret he chose to keep. Oddly enough, Hermione and Ro did end up marrying. They were far from happy together, infact, Hermione hated her husband. She has rushed into marriage, fearing that no one else could tolerate her nightmares filled with Bellatrix Leatrange crouching over her, torturing her, cutting her. Hermione often woke up screaming, and that was the reason why her husband no longer slept in the same room as her.

Ron had been out late drinking again. Like his father, Ron had an obsession with muggles, so naturally he had many of them for friends. This was the twelfth night in a row Ron had come home late, and some of that time he didn't come home at all. He made sure Hermione never left the house. He was obviously out with friends today, but Hermione was sick of it.

"I'm not going to be here anymore! I should be going out with friends, getting drunk, having a life. I'm twenty-one Ron. I'm not dealing with you another second!" Hermione yelled as Ron walked through the front door. She swiftly picked up the file folder lying on the dining room table. Walking up to Ron she sternly said, "You are going to sign these, and I will no longer be your wife, I'm done with you." She handed him the folder, grabbed her purse and started making her way toward the door with tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. As she turned the door handle and pulled, Rob started to speak, and hope rumbled through Hermione's chest. "You're forgetting something," he spoke nonchalantly, he looked unphased by her outburst and had already started signing the divorce papers, "your clothes are still upstairs."

Hermione shut the door behind her and quickly fixed her hair and make up with her wand, also changing her clothes into a party dress in the process. 'Thank Merlin no ones around.' She thought to herself. Thankfully she had a lot of cash on her, and she had also slipped Ron credit card from his pocket earlier during the day. Hermione started walking to the closest bar she knew of. It was only a fifteen minute walk. It had been weeks since Hermione had gone out of the house, and she had forgotten the smells of the the city and how loud it was at night. No other with or wizard would be in town, as far as she was aware, herself and Ron were the only ones who lived here.

Ron.. Was she sure about leaving him? He had loved her for years. Then again, he had only started loving her at his most convenient times.

'I guess he hasn't changed..' She thought as she sighed.

Hermione stopped at the crosswalk, casually waiting for the sign to change so she could walk across. Just across the street was the bar, and it was packed. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. She was ready for this, she wanted to live a little. She stepped in and went straight to the 's stomach turned when she sat down. Uncomfortable and out of place.

"Just like everywhere else." She sighed to herself

The bartender glanced at her, "Are you going to have something to drink?" He asked

"I'm not exactly sure," Hermione replied, her voice barely being heard over the loud music "I've never drank before."

He smiled very big, "Then this is on the house. It's very simple, just rum and coke. Do you mind if I see some ID?"

"Oh, not at all. Thank you very much." He handed Hermione her drink and ID back, and she took a small sip of her drink. 'This actually isn't bad.' She thought to herself, and took a big gulp. Hermione was on her third coke and rum, she had started feeling a buzz halfway through her second. She had already paid the bartender and have him a generous tip. The music had started to become more appealing and she was going to dance. Walking into the midst of people was hard, but she didn't want anyone to see her dancing.

Once she got in, she started swaying her hips with her hands in the air. Hermione must've caught someone's eye, because pretty soon someone's hands were on both of her hips and they were grinding against her. He leaned down and nipped at her ear, "So beautiful, you had every guy in here staring. You must have had some practice. You're very talented with those hips." The mans hand slid down and gripped her ass as he spoke. His voice was velvety, and it made her crave him.

Hermione hadn't even seen his face yet, but she had to let go of Ron somehow. Hermione quickly turned to face the strange man, her hand trailing down his chest to his belt as she did. She looked up and met his eyes, they looked as if a storm had just passed through them, calm and grey. His blonde tuft of hair misplaced, and a slight smirk planted on his lips.

"Would you like to come home with me, doll?" He whispered directly into her ear. Hermione couldn't move, the boy who had tortured her for years was standing in front of her. His hand caressing her hips, and his hot breath against her ear.

They had a fling back in 5th year. Draco Malfoy, the pure blood, who allegedly despised muggles and Hermione Granger, the mudblood, who allegedly despised him. Draco was the first person to say that he loved Hermione. He was her first relationship. They were secretly together for 7 months, and they had to act like they hated each other. Draco just stopped talking to her one day, he was sent home and when he came back, it was actual hate toward her.

"Are you listening?" Draco questioned

"Yes, I'll go with you." Hermione answered

'He must know it's me. Maybe we'll go back to how we should be.' Hermione thought to herself as she was pulled into a taxi by his strong hand.

(this isn't my first fanfiction. but i hope you enjoy. all of the chapters are based off a dream i had about my boyfriend. there will be more chapter regardless of the views thi gets.)


End file.
